The invention relates to a motor-vehicle dashboard of modular construction having an upper part module which extends below a windscreen substantially over an entire width of a vehicle interior, a driver""s side module which is arranged below the upper part module on the driver""s side, a front-passenger""s side module which is arranged below the upper part module on the front-passenger""s side, and a central console module which is arranged below the upper part module between the driver""s side module and front-passenger""s side module.
A dashboard of this type is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Document EP 0 083 701 A2, and has an upper part module which extends essentially over the entire width of the vehicle interior below a windscreen of the vehicle. Arranged on the driver""s side below this upper part module is a driver""s side module which has, for example, important instruments for the operation of the vehicle, e.g. speedometer, tachometer and oil temperature display. In addition, the driver""s side module is prepared or pre-shaped in order to accommodate the steering column. Arranged on the front-passenger""s side below the upper part module is a front-passenger""s side module which, for example, has a glove compartment. Arranged below the upper part module between the driver""s side module and the front-passenger""s side module is a central console module which, for example, contains control elements for a vehicle air-conditioning device and central nozzles thereof. The modular character of a dashboard of this type arises by virtue of the fact that individual modules of different design can be combined with one another. For example, a plurality of different embodiments are provided for the central console module and then are installed into the dashboard according to choice depending on the desired equipment variant. The great advantage of a modular system is seen in the fact that, in order to form different variants, new embodiments only have to be provided or produced for the different individual modules.
In European Patent Document EP 0 830 967 A1, a dashboard is disclosed which is composed of at least four individual parts. A lower part is fastened to a vehicle part and has an upwardly open, basin-shaped contour. An instrument block is arranged at the top and in the center of the lower part. Basin-shaped covers are arranged on both sides of the instrument block and are fastened to the lower part and to one another in a releasable manner by way of rapid fastening means. These covers may have various embodiments enabling individually designed dashboards to be constructed depending on the customer""s requirements.
In German Patent Document DE 43 07 224 A1, a telephone console is depicted which is attached to the central console of the dashboard in the front-passenger""s legroom and contains a telephone installation. The telephone installation depicted here is therefore formed by an additional component which can additionally be attached to a conventional dashboard, this taking place at the expense of the front-passenger""s legroom.
In German Patent Document DE 92 02 265 U1, likewise a telephone console is depicted which can optionally be fitted in the front-passenger""s legroom at the side of the central console of the dashboard as an additional component.
In German Patent Document DE 40 13 209 A1, a storage console for a handset of a car telephone is depicted, the console being attached onto a side cheek of a central console of the dashboard. This attachable storage console therefore also forms a component which can be additionally attached to a conventional dashboard.
An object of the present invention is to improve the capability of a dashboard of the type mentioned at the beginning to be customized.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a dashboard having an upper part module which extends below a windscreen substantially over an entire width of a vehicle interior, a driver""s side module which is arranged below the upper part module on the driver""s side, a front-passenger""s side module which is arranged below the upper part module on the front-passenger""s side, and a central console module which is arranged below the upper part module between the driver""s side module and front-passenger""s side module.
The object is based on the general concept of additionally integrating a variable module into the dashboard, at least two different variants being provided for this variable module, namely at least one standard equipment variant and at least one special equipment variant. In its simplest embodiment, the standard equipment variant of the variable module serves as a paneling element which is integrated into the outer contour of the dashboard. In the special equipment variant of the variable module, the latter is designed as a functional element associated with an additional function for the dashboard or for the vehicle comfort. In this case, the additional function of the functional element depends on the respective driver""s requirements or on the choice of special equipment variants provided by the vehicle manufacturer.
The additional variable module increases the variability of the dashboard, with the result that the dashboard can be better customized. This is because the variable module enables optional special requirements to be taken into consideration by way of the special equipment variant of the variable module. If the customer does not require special equipment of this type, then a standard equipment variant of the variable module can be used for the assembly of the dashboard.
The integration of the variable module into the dashboard does not have any adverse consequence here on the legroom region of the front passenger. Loss of comfort, risks of injury for the front passenger and risks of damage to components of the dashboard are reduced as a result.
According to a preferred embodiment, in its special equipment variant, the variable module can be designed to hold a telephone or a telephone installation or a radiotelephone. This enables relatively expensive special equipment to be optionally integrated into the dashboard.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment, the variable module can be fastened to the front-passenger""s side module and/or to the central console module and/or to the upper part module by rapid fasteners, as a result of which the integration of the variable module into the dashboard during assembly thereof is simplified.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the rapid fasteners of the variable module are designed such that they can be released in such a manner that standard equipment variants and special equipment variants of the variable module can be interchanged non-destructively. These measures make it possible also to integrate a special equipment variant subsequently into the dashboard, this being done by interchanging it with the respective standard equipment variant. In the dashboard according to the invention, the subsequent installation of the special equipment variant then has the same advantages as an original installation of the special equipment variant. In particular, it cannot be detected whether the particular special equipment has been installed subsequently or is part of the original equipment. In this respect, the result is a particular visual and aesthetic advantage of the dashboard according to the invention compared to solutions from the prior art which use elements which are fitted on in addition.
Further important features and advantages of the device according to the invention are contained in the subclaims, in the drawings and in the associated description of the figures which refers to the drawings.
It is understood that the features mentioned above and those which are still to be explained below can be used not only in the combination specified in each case, but can also be used in other combinations, or on their own, without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.